1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lactic acid bacteria preparation that is extremely significant for the health of humans and animals, wherein the concurrent use of Lactobacillus clearans, which was first isolated by the inventors and belongs to the Lactobacillus genus yet has specific characteristics not found in conventionally known bacteria, and either or both of viable or killed cells of Enterococcus faecalis (Enterococcus), which are profoundly involved in lipid metabolism, allows the advantages of each to be more clearly and effectively brought out.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are reportedly 300 species and 100 trillion individual bacteria in the intestines, weighing a total of 1 kg and far outnumbering the total of 60 trillion human cells. Years of immunological study and research have gradually elucidated their significant involvement in the health and various diseases of humans and animals, and experts now regard intestinal flora as a vital organ function. Beneficial bacteria belonging to the group of lactic acid bacteria, such as the Bifidobacterium genus and the Lactobacillus genus, co-exist in a balanced manner when predominant. This balance can be broken down by a variety of factors, such as changes in the amount and quality of daily diet, overexertion, sleeplessness, and mental stress, resulting in the proliferation of harmful bacteria such as Welch bacillus and Veillonella. The expulsion of beneficial bacteria results in greater production of harmful substances, which can lead to a variety of illnesses and accelerated aging overall, from feces disorders such as diarrhea and constipation, to those resulting from poisoned blood, such as chronic fatigue, chapped skin, hepatic dysfunction, hypertension and arteriosclerosis.
The Russian Metchnikoff (1845 to 1916) theorized that the primary cause of aging was poisoning from toxins formed by intestinal putrefying fermentation, and advocated as a remedy the habit of drinking lactic acid bacteria beverages such as yogurt to help prevent aging. Throughout the vagaries of the history of lactic acid bacteria since then, it has not been possible to grasp the true practical utility of such bacteria. That is because matters now revealed by immunological studies and elucidated by experiments could not be unraveled.
Metchnikoff's hypothesis has been borne out and is now common knowledge in the health sciences, as recent progress in microbiology has elucidated a variety of important functions by beneficial intestinal bacteria, such as the reduction in intestinal acidity and the promotion of intestinal motility to help in the digestion of foods and the absorption of nutrients, the simultaneous suppression and degradation of harmful substances, the synthesis of vitamins and amino acids, protection against intestinal infections by pathogens, and enhanced immunological power.
In addition, along with recent health trends, lactic acid bacteria have established a firm footing as beverages and antiflatulents for many people. It cannot be denied, however, that such products do not appeal to people who are looking for positive results, having failed to realize better health and improved symptoms through daily ingestion or use of lactic acid bacteria. Unfortunately, lactic acid bacteria products are still consumed merely as refreshment, or still tend to be regarded as a preference similar to coffee.
In view of the foregoing, there has been a need for a product which could be rapidly administered to bring out better effects unavailable in conventional lactic acid bacterial beverages or preparations. Although the inventors previously found that the novel species designated Lactobacillus clearans was highly effective for health purposes, they noted in particular that this species lacked sufficient intestinal purification action. Efforts to produce a strain of higher potency and the like to remedy this drawback led to the unavoidable conclusion that the use of the bacterium by itself produced limited results. The concurrent use of another active substance was thus considered in seeking a lactic acid bacteria preparation capable of invigorating healthy individuals, and of renewing a sense of well being and restored health in semi-sick individuals or semi-healthy individuals.